Witch Hunt
by Kitty1217
Summary: Come and listen as we retell you this sad story. Thousands of years ago, there was a Miko who came from the distant future. It seems that she was kind and it seems she fell in love with a Daiyoukai. Thousands of years ago, there was a Miko who came from the distant future. It seems that she was kind and it seems she deceived the Daiyoukai.
1. Prelude - The Emerald Eye and The Kosode

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Weekly Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan, Adult Swim, Sunrise, Cartoon Network or any other name you could think of that connects to this.

 **Warnings** : The rating of this story might go up. For now it will be rated T for Teens.

 **Notes:** The point of views might be all over the place so I hope this doesn't confuses you. Here is a definition of the title.

 **Witch-hunt** /wiCH hunt/ _noun_

1: a searching out for persecution of persons accused of witchcraft.

2: the searching out and deliberate harassment of those (such as political opponents) with unpopular views.

I will be playing with this idea of what this word means. I think this gives you an idea of how this story will go. I will also, in a way, implement the western and eastern ideas of -mixed weirdly?- of witch hunt.

 **Witch Hunt**

 **Prelude - The Emerald Eyes and The Black and Gray Checkered Kosode**

 _Kitty1217_

"Welcome" said a voice that sounded to be male. There was darkness around and it might had been a small, closed room since the voice resounded back and forth.

"Come," said what sounded like a girl this time.

Lights suddenly turned on and a hand came up to shield eyes from the sudden brightness. After a few seconds, thinking that their eyes would be able to adjust, the person lowered the hand and looked around.

The room was indeed closed off and the person looking around wondered how they go there.

A sad giggle resounded off the walls and the lost person looked around again. From the left corner, - at least what the person thought was the left corner since the room was closed off- a shadowed figure started coming into the light. Echoes of footsteps echoed in the room and echoed throughout their head.

A boy, no taller than a middle schooler, came out. His brown hair, that was all fluffy stood out as normal Japanese did not have it so fluffy. Another thing that stood out were his emerald green colored eyes along with what appeared to be a tail? A black ribbon was used to tie his hair. His clothes, black hamaka and black haori with grey leafs, were camouflaging a little too well with the darkness that he had come from.

Looking again over the boy, the person came back once again to emerald eyes. Those eyes seem to tell the pain of something not forgotten and just from that, a sadness passed through the person. Wanting to get away from such sadness, their eyes shifted to the right.

There, a girl, taller than the boy to the left, stood. Her brown eyes had a sadness equal to or deeper than the emerald eyed boy. Her pony tail, which was to the right of her head, invoked a dull pain on the person taking all this information in. Her kosode, which reached all the way to her knees, was a colored that didn't felt right. The black and gray of the checkered kosode felt as if the little girl was mourning. The obi that accompany it was a white color. Unlike the boy, whose feet were that of some kind of animal, she was barefoot.

Eyes went back to brown eyes and the girl smiled at the person. Her face, to the person at least, seem to be radiating admiration yet a deep sadness at the same time.

Another sad giggle came. This time the person saw it was the girl who had done it and it somehow sounded familiar to the person, as if they had heard it a long time ago.

Steps echoed in the room and they - the person - saw the children take a step forward. They took another one and again, the echoes resounded in their head.

"Come," said the girl again, sounding louder than last time as if she had said this many times before now.

"Come," said the boy as he raised his left hand, the one nearer to the girl, and some kind of fire of color bluish green appeared. His eyes stared deeply at the person as if waiting - searching - for something.

The fire seem to mesmerize the person and something seem to start appearing in the fire.

"Come," said the girl once again, "and listen as we retell you this sad story." She said and it sounded weird to the person's ears. She turned her brown, sad eyes towards the fire in the boy's hand as an image of a field began to make itself clear.

The person took a step forward as the image appeared to be moving and some kind of well appeared in the middle of the field.

"Come" she said and it echoed through the person's heart, "and-" she turned her eyes to their eyes and her eyes seemed to tear up. "-don't forget to have your handkerchief ready." Her eyes turned back to the fire and they lowered sadly. "Don't forget to be ready…" she murmured.

The boy took his eyes from the person and lowered them to the fire and his eyes also lowered sadly.

"Thousands of years ago," began the green eyed boy "there was a Miko who came from the distant future." The fire in his hands started to slowly grow in size. "It seems that she was kind," the fire grew and grew, "and it seems she fell in love with a Daiyoukai." Everything went bright and hands came up to protect eyes.

 **Notes** : New story from me. Of course I am still working on my other stories. Sorry for my grammar… I suck at it. If something is wrong with anything please tell me!

 _I wonder if you guys know who this person who is with these kids is…_

 _Ps: I made change to the title name and added the definition for it. Also changed the summary a little to implement more the idea I have and you guys expect something of it._


	2. 01 - The Miko From The Distant Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Weekly Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan, Adult Swim, Sunrise, Cartoon Network or any other name you could think of that connects to this.

 **Warnings** : The rating of this story might go up. For now it will be rated T for Teens.

 **Notes:** We finally begin this story! I'm surprised some of you could guess who the children were - I mean, I'm sure it was easy since I put so many details - yet no one was able to guess who was the person - the one who cover their eyes, the one looking at the kids -. I was really hoping to see your guesses :pouts: but maybe this is the better way, maybe it will have a better impact when the stories comes back to that room, to that small, closed off room with two children who wear black, gray and white…

Also, I made some changes to the title and the summary, in hopes that this would give a better clue to what the story is really about - in a way -. Please go back and read the Notes at the top - prelude chapter - so you guys understand my idea for this title. Thank you for those who followed and reviewed last chapter. It makes me happy to know people read it from day one even though it might not have a lot of information. I mean, it _was_ a prelude. _Prelude…_

 **Witch Hunt  
** **Chapter 01 - The Miko From the Distant Future**

" _Thousands of years ago, there was a Miko who came from the distant future."_

" _It seems that she was kind and it seems she fell in love with a Daiyoukai."_

A field full of green, surrounded by tall trees was peaceful. Birds were chirping their songs of mating as it was spring in Japan.

A grunt was all swallowed by the beautiful songs around it. Birds that were on the ground dance, ignoring anything around them. To them, at this moment, finding their mates was more important.

Flaps of wings and the dance around each other as their call began to be answered. It suddenly stopped, a chirp of surprise escaping the birds as a thud was heard around them.

"Ugh." A grunt came from the well that sat in the middle of the green field. A yellow backpack was sitting right next to one of the walls of it and hands were coming out of its mouth.

"Why isn't InuYasha here to help me when I want him to?" Came the angry mumble from the girl as she put her torso on the wall of the well. It took her a few seconds to get over it and shift her body to a sitting position right next to the oversized bag that was her yellow backpack.

"It's weird that he isn't here." She looked around, her long locks drifting along with the spring wind. The birds ignores her as they continued their spring dance. "Must be Kikyo…" the pull from the soul that was theirs made her think of the things they could be doing together.

"Hmm, I guess I will be carrying this alone." She looked to the bag as she stood up. Putting it on, she began her journey towards Edo, where her friends were currently waiting for her at. As she did, her thoughts started drifting.

Thinking of them didn't hurt anymore. She was over her small love that used to be InuYasha's. Even though Kikyo might be made of clay, she was glad that InuYasha was happy. He deserved it; he didn't need to have a happy ending with Kagome.

Kikyo too seem to have been changing lately. She wasn't trying to kill her, at least not as much as before. She was being as close to the persona she had been when she was alive, at least she think so from what she was told by InuYasha. She was happy with InuYasha. They deserved to have a happy ending.

She might not have a happy ending right now, but she was sure hers would come in the future, someone that would only think of her. Of course, that was after she and the group were able to defeat Naraku.

She turned her eyes from the path ahead and looked towards the sky that was the same color as her eyes. The sky was clear and spring seem to be at its most beautiful yet she felt as if something was coming. Naraku most likely was thinking of doing - planning - everything he could to trying and get the jewel shards the Inutachi had.

They had half of the jewel, and from all those time that Naraku had stolen their jewel shards, he most likely also had half. In preparation for most of the encounters that were to come, Sesshoumaru - InuYasha's older brother - had joined their small group. She had been surprised when he had accepted her offer to join them.

He had accepted her offer of joining them in exchange of helping Rin with studies. He knew she was intelligent for a human, unlike those that had no wealth in this time, and so he wanted her to teach his charge how to write and read while he was with their small group.

She had been happy to do so. The little girl deserved to learn how to write and read, it will help her in the future and anyways, she was already teaching Shippou.

She really, really was glad that he had joined them.

Or was she?

Having him with them made things so much more easier, battle wise. Other wise…. maybe. But as she was saying, it made things so much easier. Yet, she was conflicted, why? Well, because her happy ending was not going to be happening.

She had fallen in love with the Western Lord. She didn't know when, or how, or why; okay, maybe she could answer one of those, it most have happened from all those time he saved her life though he might not call it saving her. But it happened, and now she didn't know what to do. Well, she knew what to do but she didn't know how.

 _Fall out of love with him._

How was she to fall out of love with him when he was always around her? Well, she had done it with InuYasha but that's only because Sesshoumaru was somehow around at those amazing times, if you could call them that. When she thought about it like that, it sounded weird; it's as if she fell in love with him because he saved her life-

"Kagome!" Came the excited voice she knew well.

She looked towards the hill that was ahead of her and she saw her little Shippou there. Along with him was little Rin and to her left, sitting in his usual style, was Sesshoumaru.

She gave a smile to the children. They always made her smile everything they were near. She was glad to have them in the group even if at times it got very dangerous for them. She learned though that because they were children and because their imagination was bigger than an adult's, they were able to hide better than they thought. They also had the double headed dragon Ah-Un protecting them.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome!" Said little Rin as she saw Shippou running towards the Miko.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said as Shippou jumped towards her waiting open arms. Giving him a tight hug, she looked down at him. "Shippou." She gave him a smile and continued walking towards the awaiting pair.

Shippou hugged her once again before moving towards her left shoulder.

Stopping in front of the human child, she knelt down and opened her arms, waiting for Rin to come to her. Rin wasn't a very shy child but she could be. She suspected that she wasn't shy with her, unlike the wolves that they have come across, because of the ordeal they went through together with Sou'unga. A lot happened then and all that mattered now was that Rin was alive.

Rin hesitates for a second before going towards her open arms and giving her a hug. Kagome gave a smile, always glad that Rin was willing to open to them.

"How are you guys?" She told the children.

"I'm fine. Me and Rin were just playing outside while waiting for you!" Said the little kit in their left shoulder. Rin gave a nod to confirm his statement. "Did you bring me candy?" His eyes were twinkling in hopes that she had indeed brought some of the lollipops she usually brought for him.

Kagome gave a laugh. "Of course. How could I forget your lollipops?" She turned to Rin. "I also brought you some chocolate," she went near and whispered, "but you can't give some to Shippou." As if an after thought she said, "Nor Sesshoumaru."

"Eh? Why?" Said the little girl confused. She liked sharing with her Lord, even if at times he seemed to not care about it she knew otherwise.

"Hmm…" The high schooler thought for a second. "There's something in it that is harmful to anything that is related to the canine family." Rin seems to be a little confused so she continued, "It means that Foxes, Dogs, Wolves and anything that is related to them can be hurt if they eat chocolate. It would be like eating poison to them."

"Eh?!" Rin looked at her fox friend and he nod to her.

"Kagome knows best." He told her.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru is immune to poison…" Rin said slowly as if the thought alone was weird.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," The Miko said knowing what Rin wanted to say. She glanced to her left where the Lord was sitting at. He seem to not be paying attention but she knew otherwise. "But just to be safe, don't give him any. It might actually harm him. Okay?"

Rin nod at that and gave her a reassuring smile that she would do as she suggested. Kagome gave her a smile of her own.

"Oh yeah. I also brought you guys some books to write your alphabets in." A groan was heard from her left. "I also brought you some coloring books and some crayons."

"Really?! I love the crayons you bring!" Shippou had shown her the crayons he had left from the last time Kagome had brought some from her village.

"I'm glad." Kagome stood up and dusted her knees. "Well, let's go to Kaede's hut and I'll show you what I brought you, yes?" She heard an echo of yes from both children's as they started making their way.

As they passed the lord, she glanced at him again. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

He started at her and Kagome started back. After a few seconds of not saying anything, unless that movement of eyes meant something, she continued on her way. She thought for a second if he would follow them. As she turned her eyes back to the path leading to the village, she knew he wouldn't as he like to keep to himself more than anything.

They reached Kaede's hut in a few minutes. Sango and Miroku were there as she flapped the door aside with the kids rushing in.

"Lady Kagome, welcome back" Said the monk as he was the first to noticed her enter.

"Welcome back, Kagome."

"Thanks, Miroku, Sango." She went to a corner and took her yellow backpack off. Kaede was not in the hut at the moment, most likely helping someone in the village.

"How was your trip home this time?" Miroku asked.

"It was good. Everything is well at home too." Kagome answered back as she opened her backpack. The kids went near her; more like Shippou was all excited and waiting for her return gift while Rin was shyly next to him looking at her backpack.

The first thing that came out of her backpack was InuYasha's ramen. Next were the books and notebooks she had asked her mother to buy for the kids. She took them all in her hands and turned to them.

"Okay, these two" she said as she handed two notebooks to each of the kids "will be where you will be practicing your hiragana." They gave a small nod. " I also brought you some pencils but I need to find them first." She glanced at the backpack and then went back to distributing the books. "This one is to read those hiragana and this one will be easy kanji for when we start those." She picked up some other books with pictures on them, "These are some fairy tales and some picture books to make it easier to read."

"Hmkay." Answered Shippou for himself and Rin.

The little girl looked at one of the books the Miko had not give to them. "What about that one?"

Kagome looked to the one being pointed to and took it from below the other books. "This one?" She said lifting it up. Rin nod and the three of them looked at the book.

The cover was of a woman in a white dress. Her back was to them and on her head, which was full of long strands of pink hair, was a flower crown. The background was bland, a dull white as if faded and of something old, as if making sure that the focus was the sad back of the woman in the cover. In big letters, as if they had been carved with a knife, were the kanji 魔女\\\Witch with the English words — witch hunt — below them. She knew the kids wouldn't really be learning English but she had picked this book up either way.

"Hmm, this is different than the others." She looked at it, remembering when she had picked it up from the book store. She had read most of it to make sure it was appropriate for them, but otherwise left it untouched, wanting to react along with the kids as they read it. "The easy ones are all happy, easy; something to teach you a lesson."

She touched one of the fairy-tale books and showed it to them. It shows a small boy dressed in samurai clothes, like a young Lord, with a white dog, a monkey, and a colorful bird in it, ready for battle. "I picked this one because not everything in life will be a happy ending. It is also harder to read, as it has Kanji that we have yet to even start." She gave a small laugh.

Rin and Shippou nod at the and she wasn't sure at which of her statements they nod at; life or kanji. The girl took the notebooks that belong to her and hugged them to her. She seemed to be thinking what to do with them and Kagome suspected she was more in the 'I will show Lord Sesshoumaru' kind of thought.

Before she could take off, Kagome stopped her and showed her some of the treats she had brought back. "Here is some chocolate but only a little." She didn't want Rin to get all sugar craze from eating chocolate for the first time. "Remember what I said earlier." She turned towards her backpack again and took something out. "Here are some lollipops, Shippou. Only one though."

Some excited nods from both and they were both gone.

Quick, she went back to her yellow carrier and took out what belonged to Sango and Miroku along with Kirara's. They said their thanks and she went back to looking at the things she brought. She still had Jakken's, Ah-Un, InuYasha's and finally Sesshoumaru's.

It was her first time giving him something and she wasn't sure if he will take it. She could think about how to give it to him later though.

It was now midday. Since InuYasha wasn't here, she was thinking she should get things ready for the kids and herself - maybe also Sango and Miroku - to depart any time. They still continued hunting for clues of Naraku for she was sure he wasn't going to come to them like that - well she could never expect things from him.

Time passes fast as she continued, sometimes going to Ah-Un to put things in the packs they had for Rin.

InuYasha came back a few hours after she returned, the sun was now pass its midpoint.

"Welcome back InuYasha."

"Feh, took you long enough."

Her eyebrows twitched slightly as she gave him a strained smile. "Really now?" She was sure he knew she had come back a few hours earlier just by scent alone.

The hanyou's triangular ears twitched slightly as they heated the kit snickered slightly. "He never learns," was the low whisper to Rin. She, in exchange, looked a little confused at what he meant. Not wanting to hear what they had to say, he "Feh" and left right where he had come from.

Kagome took a deep breath. She didn't want to deal with him right now. Seeing as they might not be leaving today, she turned towards the kids.

"Let's start studying today." There was an 'ugh' from her little kitsune. Rin stayed quiet as she looked at her seriously. Rin was not going to complain for this was something her Lord wanted of her and if he wanted it then it must be something important to her too. "Rin, why don't you get the notebooks I have you earlier? We will be using those."

Rin gave her a nod before running out of the hut.

The Miko from the distant future turned around towards the corner that her yellow backpack was at and searched for some of the books she brought, notebooks and many pencils. She wasn't sure if any might break and she seemed to not be able to find her sharpener. Putting all of it in the low table they had, she sat down with Shippou to her right waiting for when Rin returned to begin.

The doormat flapped and she looked as Rin came back running with the notebooks hugged tightly in her chest. Kagome smiled and patted her left side. Rin sat there and put her items down in the table, looking very excited for her journey ahead.

The door parted again and she looked up expecting to see InuYasha but was a little surprised to see Sesshoumaru instead. Their eyes met as he looked towards their study corner. Walking towards the opposite corner, he sat in it as royally as always and turned his golden spheres to then once again.

'He must be here to see how I teach Rin and if I'll do a good job.' She felt a little pressured as she thought of that. What if she didn't and he decided he wanted to leave, taking their little alliance with him? She shook her head mentally and decided not to think of that. They will cross that bridge when they got there.

"Okay, we will be doing hiragana, one of the alphabets. We also have katakana but the katakana we have in my village is a little different from the one here so I won't be teaching that one until much later-" 'if I can find information on how it was during the feudal era. I hope it wasn't the ones that still looked like kanji.'

The kids nod. Shippou already kind knew this information but it was good as a review for him. "We will be doing the first five hiragana, which are conspired the vowels, and then we will move to the consonants." Another nod, " Shippou," she began once again while looking at him. " you already know these five," well, he already knew most of the hiragana but didn't have much practice, "so just do a review for now. I might be asking you to write something with those."

He gave a nervous nod. He wasn't good at writing and Kagome's - What was it that she called it last time? - pop quiz always put him in a bad spot as they made him nervous. He opened his notebook, took a pencil, and began writing.

"Okay," She turned to Rin, " let's begin." She opened her notebook and she saw Rin do the same. "Hiragana make words in combination with Kanji. Kanji came from another place called China. We won't be doing kanji until much later since they are harder." A confused nod came from Rin. "Hiragana make reading Kanji easier for those that can't read them. We also write hiragana for words that don't have a kanji. There are five vowels in hiragana; A, I, U, E and O. We speak of them in that order. There is also an order in which you write them in."

She took a pencil from the table. "I will show you how to write them, and how each of them is pronounced, okay?" Rin gave her a nod as she got closer to see. She began by writing the first stroke of あ\\\ A, which was the line across. "This is A. It has three strokes. You can use it when you say or write words like あおい\\\ blue." She took a pencil from the table and gave it to Rin. "Now you try."

Rim gave a nod and began the first stroke slowly. From time to time, she would look at Kagome's paper. On the other hand, Kagome would give comments on how she was doing like "the second stroke should be inside the third stroke" and such. It took her a few tries until Rin herself was satisfied with it and when she did she beamed at it. Her first hiragana was down.

As they were doing the other four vowels, Kaede would come in and out of the hut. An hour or so passed before they were done with all five and then it was time to practice their writing. "You can go back to what you did and see how to write if needed. So let's start. We will only be using the vowels to make the word. Let's start with the word あおい\\\ blue. When you think you are finished tell me and we go to the next word together."

Shippou finished down in a few seconds as he was already used to it and watched as Rin struggled with her words. She would look up and down from time to time as she tried to write them but he noticed that she would try to remember from memory. A few minutes letter and they were in their second word, "いえ\\\ House." It was faster this time for Rin as there was only two hiragana to write but it took her a minute or so to remember how to write the second hiragana.

"いいえ\\\ No." Scribbles here and there. "いう\\\ to say." More scribbles. "And あう\\\ to meet." The kids both looked up when they were finished and Kagome began with Rin's notebook.

"You did pretty good Rin. I can see you were trying to remember them without seeing your notes and that's good. The only one you got wrong was いいえ\\\ no." She made a mark with a pen she had brought just to make errors. "If you hear it for the first time, it might confuse it with いえ\\\house when writing it. It's a pretty common mistake because when I pronounce it, you might not hear the second い\\\ I." She tried pronouncing it again, this time making sure to pronounce it as it should be written, enfasis in the second I.

Rims mounts made an "o" as she hears it this time. She was kind of mad at herself that she hadn't heard it.

"Don't worry, your writing is pretty good and pretty for a first timer, makes it had to believe this is your first time." And indeed it was. It might seem she might had a calligraphy artist as a student, just really really watered down, but still in the way.

Rin gave a nod but that didn't changed her feelings.

"Hmm, your writing could still use a little work, Shippou. This time you finally remembered that no was written with two い\\\i so that's an advancement." She gave a small smile. "You guys did pretty good today. Let's stop for today. Remember to practice it when you can, even if you are playing outside in the dirt, it helps to remember." They nod at her and they started getting up.

Rin stood up and began making her way towards where Ah-UN was stationed outside the hut. Her mood was still down at not being able to hear the difference between the two sounds. A hand was felt in her hand and she looked up. Sesshoumaru was looking down at her and she beamed at him. She was glad her Lord was proud of her. As she continued forward, she opened her notebook to show him what she had done today, as if he had not been there throughout the lesson.

Kagome saw this and smiled. Sesshomaru, even though other might not see it, was a good father figure to Rin. 'And there goes another flutter of my heart, melting along with the sight…' she turned and putted everything away. Her happy ending was just getting further away...

* * *

The next day they woke up early, and by early she meant InuYasha early. He was itching to get on the road and she suspected so was Sesshoumaru. He just didn't seem like the type to stay in one place.

Come midday though, the Miko from the future regretted not thinking of bringing a low table so she and the kids could study on something solid and not on the dirt.

They had stop to eat and for her to continue teaching the kids how to read and write.

She grumbled lowly, cursing herself and apologized to the kids for not thinking about it.

Thinking that it would be better to just read words with what they studied yesterday, she brought out three copies of a hiragana book and give one to each of the kids.

The campfire they had running had food being made - courtesy of Sango saying she will be cooking while she taught the kids -. She gave it no though and hope that the kids were not hungry enough to be distracted by it.

They spent half an hour reading, taking a break when Sango said the food was ready, and then another half an hour after.

Soon enough, they were on the road searching for clues for Naraku. Nothing that could indicate for Naraku's whereabouts had been heard. They needed to continued traveling if they hoped to at least find some clues about the evil hanyou though Kagome was surprised they weren't moving faster.

At the moment, Sesshoumaru was the one that was actually leading them with InuYasha behind him. She had been surprised when her hanyou friend didn't complain. Much. Maybe he accepted Sesshoumaru one way or another and respected him some way? She wasn't sure…

The day passed without any troubles. It might had been that now that Sesshoumaru was with them, no youkai dare to come across them. It made things easier as they didn't had to fight anyone even if half of the jewel was around her neck. She was sure that there will come those times when there will be demons that won't care about it and will only be blinded by the jewel.

And just like that, their day ended.

After everyone had eaten and she had brought out sleeping bags for her and the kids, and they were already on it and passed out for the night she looked around as she started going into her own.

InuYasha, like usual, was perched on a tree, his eyes closed but his ears told her that he was alert. Sesshoumaru was further from them, sitting below a tree across from his brother. He was as stoic as always and she wanted to know what he was thinking about.

Sango and Miroku has already gone to sleep, while Jakken was snoring away right next to Ah-Un. She was the only one left. Getting as comfortable as she could, she thought that hopefully tomorrow it would be an uneventful and easy day.

"Good night." She said to no one in particular. Her voice drifted along the camp and she was dead to the living world soon after.

* * *

 **Endnotes** : This starts really light, i think… I have always prefered slow romance and more realistic over fast romance though knowing me and how i am, I might get impatient and write fast chapters just to get to where i want it to be lol.

So I will be putting Kanji from when they are reading and such, along with hiragana. I will try to put the English translations right next to it while down here it will be explained a little more in depth. Of course I won't be 100% sure since I only know a little bit of Japanese so a lot of the kanji meaning and such will come from the internet. I won't always be doing the whole class days. It is kind of important for the story I guess… in a way lol. I hope you guys enjoy my boring classes/.

Sorry in advance if they are wrong. Please correct me if they are. Thank you!

Ps: the (as in—-) is how you would pronounce them equivantly in English sounds? At least to me.

 **Vocab** :

1\. 魔女 ー means witch. The kanji for it are 魔 which is read ma (as in _ma_ ma) and 女 which is read as jo (as in _jo_ lly). The first kanji means devil or evil spirit in Japanese while the Chinese equivalent for this kanji would be magic and sorcery along with some other meanings. The second kanji is the kanji used for woman. It is usually connected with kanji to make the female equivalent of it. So connecting both would be devil/magi woman which comes out to be Witch. It's a devil because in general, witches are something considered bad/evil. I am not sure why it says WITCH and then WITCH HUNT below it but I'm not the author. And for those that will ask, yes, this is a song and not a book so it might be hard for me at the beginning to do all this info but good luck to me :chuckles:.

2\. ひらがな — which means hiragana. Pronounced Hi as in _he,_ ra as in _ra_ t, ga as in _ga_ p and na as is _na_ p. Hiragana are usually writing in a 5x10 grid. The vowels are the started with then k-s-t-n-h-m-y-r-w following it. You would call them with the vowels, for example ka, ki, ku, etc.

3\. あ ー first letter of the hiragana alphabet (what I call it).it is pronounced as a as in apple. That I know of itf doesn't really have a meaning in English.

4\. あおい — means blue. It is pronounced as A-O-I. A as in _a_ pple, O as in oh and I as in f _ee_ l or _i_ magination.

5\. いえ — means house. Pronounced as I-E. I as in s _ee_ and e as in _e_ lephant.

6\. いいえ — means no as in to say no to something. Pronounced I-I(continuation of first I)-E but the second I would be almost a continuation of the first I. I as in f _ee_ l, second I would be making the first I longer (we could say just making the sound longer like when you sigh?) and E as in _e_ lephant.

7\. いう — Vern meaning to say. Pronounced I-U. I as in s _ee_ and U as in m _oo_ n.

8\. あう — verb meaning to meet. Pronounced as A-U. A as in _a_ pple and U as in t _oo_ n.


End file.
